


Dramione - short story

by Mrs_Crowley666



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley666/pseuds/Mrs_Crowley666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy invites the golden trio to his home and discovers that Hermione Granger has feelings for him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramione - short story

I'm standing here, looking over the backyard of Malfoy Manor, which now is mine, and realize that I have made all the wrong choices. I could have convinced my father to step away earlier from the Dark Lord, but instead I just kept quiet, hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare the lives of the ones I love. After Potter killed the Dark Lord, the Ministry has sent Aurors to take my father to Azkaban. My mother and I didn't get accused of anything except for loving Lucius Malfoy as our father and husband, and of course, of wanting to save each other as well. Just before they were able to take away his wand, he pointed it at himself and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!", his now dead body slumped down to the wooden floor and my mother let out an agonized scream. I just stood there, too shocked to move or say something and saw the light leave my father's eyes.   
I should be happy. I have a beautiful wife, a wonderful son and am even a friend of Potter's now. He did save my life, repeatedly, and somehow I never really thanked him for that. But I'm not happy. I feel so alone in this big house. I do love my wife, but I love someone else even more. The first day I saw her was as McGonnigal called out her name and put the sorting hat on her bushy brown hair. At first, I didn't really like her. Especially, because she was such a smarty mouth, but since the sixth year, I love her. Hermione Granger slowly and silently crept up on me and stole my heart. I can't believe that such a beautiful woman would end up with Ronald Weasley. I can only think of her beautiful smile, her hypnotic eyes and her soft lips, which I hope to touch with my own one day. I want to hold her face in my hands and tell her that I love her more than words can describe it. But I know that she'll never love me as much as she does Weasley. The reason why I keep thinking of her more and more, is because she will be here in less than an hour. I gulp down my last bit of firewhiskey and go back inside. My wife and my son are already standing at the bottom of the stairs and greeting Harry and Ginny Potter. The boys have grown a lot and Ginny's swollen belly announces that another child is on it's way. "We're expecting a girl this time! We're all so excited! ", Ginny tells my wife while I shake Potter's hand. "Good to see you, mate.", he says and he really means it. I can't believe he really did forgive me after all I have done. I hear the big doors open and see her. Hermione is standing there in a dark green dress and looking oh so beautiful. I wish I could walk straight up to her, grab her waist and kiss her all night long, but instead I just smile at her and give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Weasley greets me with a hug, he has gained a bit of weight over the last few weeks. My wife guides them all into the dining hall and I stay behind for a moment, trying to focus on something else than Hermione's beautiful smile and the scent of her perfume. Someone taps my shoulder gently and I turn around to see her standing only a few inches away from me. "Draco? Is everything alright?", she gently asks, sending shivers down my spine. I love the way she says my name. I hesitate, thinking about a lie to come up with, but instead the truth blurts out of me before I can recoil. "No, nothing is alright, Hermione. I can't stand the sight of you being with Weasley.", as soon as these words have left my mouth, I want to take them back but it's too late. She looks at me, puzzled, with narrowed eyes but then she takes my hand. "Draco, I have to tell you something. But not now. We'll meet in the library after dinner.", she softly whispers these words into my ear and then pats a kiss on my cheek. Before I can even answer, she disappears into the dining hall.   
After dinner, we send the children outside into the garden to play quidditch with Harry and Ron and I secretly slip into the library, where Hermione already waits. "So, what is it you have to tell me?", I ask a bit too rough, because I already know what she'll say. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I love Ronald.", but instead she just stands up from the black armchair, wraps her arms around my neck and starts kissing me. I hold her tight and pull her closer to me. I didn't see this coming. But I let myself go in the kiss. I kiss her passionately and let my hands wander down her back, just to hold her tighter. I will never be the first to let go. Her hands slide under my cloak and caress my back. She pushes me ovet to the armchair and sits on my lap. I have never been more aroused than in this moment. My heart is beating faster than ever and Hermione sitting on my lap, kissing me oh so passionately, makes me lose my mind. "Draco, I love you too! And I want to be with you!", she whispers and I kiss her again. "I love you more than words can describe it, Hermione! I always have.", I say, panting with arousement, longing for more than just a kiss, but she gets off my lap and gently says, "Soon, my love. But not tonight. Not with everyone around.", with one final, deep kiss she whispers, "I love you, Draco!", and disappears out into the garden. 

THE END


End file.
